George "White" Bush
George "White" Bush, commonly referred to as George "White Power Skinhead" Bush or simply George W. Bush, is the fifteenth and current dictator of the United Kingdom of Azerbaijan. Current policies of his include the Defence of Mint Floss Act, tolerance of Capri Sun in beverage-free zones, and the Anti-Privacy Defence Act. Bush has fourteen children, 13 of which he only knows about through constant child support e-mails. As of April 18, 2015, he has established a new appearance to, as quoted by Bush, "appeal to the minority groups in the Kingdom while keeping myself beautiful enough to appeal to my wife." This has gathered notoriety for the removal of his hair, which was at one point worth approximately 43 million dollars for a strand. Bush is perhaps most known for his economic policies, given the code name of "Nine Eleven". Under these policies, the United Kingdom of Azerbaijan has seen significant economic growth, rising to the third most influential superpower nation in the world (behind Chad and Turkmenistan). History George was born George Washington Carver Ferris Wheel Bad Day Lower Bush Jr., being raised in a pancake house with his mom and dad, George McGorgeous Bush Sr. and Martha Stewarts Bush. Being born in the remote country of Alaska, he was then thrown into power by his father and his Wolf catapult, landing in the White House in 1939, accidentally paralyzing Franklin Dilf Roosevelt when he landed in his lap, aging him several years into becoming Santa Claus. While in office, George kicked himself in the carear with several new policies for the United States of America (then called the Partially Taped Together States of Was Britain). One of his very first policies was "no child left behind", in which he made child leashes mandatory during times of war. This success, however, lead to the Great Depression, when infant mortality rose due to children hanging themselves with the leashes. He tried repairing this with The Great Impression, where he dressed up as a bear and stole food from the rich and gave it to the now-childless poor. In doing this, Yogi Bear was created, later ripped off by Smokey the Bear, a tacky anti-marijuana mascot made by local thot, Dick "Chimney" Cheney. Another act Bushy Boy created was the Taliban, in which the use of tallies was banned on U.S. government property. This was created because tally marks are "innefficient and a waste of tax payer money". Because of this, schools were instead instructed to teach Pre Calculus, which was named because it was made before the great Greek philanthropist, Calculus Atorus, was conceived in a wine barrel. Bush later grew tired of the United States, and in 1941, used his new tires on his new lambourghini to successfully drive over to Germany and slap Hitler so hard, his hand split through time and ruined Hitler's mustache, removing both sides and leaving a rectangle. Afterwards, he moved to Azerbajain, where he claimed the territory from the local Canadian tribe of Timortuns, and set up camp for a new country. Category:Mitt Romney Category:Satan Category:Hail Satan Category:Government Category:Nine Eleven